


Caring for Toko

by UnproblematicTokoKinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicTokoKinnie/pseuds/UnproblematicTokoKinnie
Summary: Byakuya visits Toko at her room and helps care for her, both physically and emotionally. Events take place after the first killing but before the second.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 18





	Caring for Toko

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand I have no idea what I'm doing, both in my writing and with my tags :)

“Toko, are you going to let me in?” 

He rapped his knuckles against the door to her room softly. He knew that despite how quiet he knocked, she was sure to hear it. Toko spent a lot of her time in her room. When she wasn’t reading or writing with her favorite ink pen, she would sit by the door and listen. And Byakuya knew this.

There was a soft click as the door unlocked. Toko stood meekly behind it, barely visible through the small gap she had allowed it to open.

“M-Master Byakuya”, she blushed before her face took on a more panicked expression, “I wasn’t expecting you this late at night. And there’s the rules about leaving your room during the night as well as the possibility of getting m-murdered.”

She grabbed hold of one of her braids and began frantically running her hands down it over and over. Toko couldn’t bear to bring herself to look him in the eyes, knowing he would not be thrilled to hear her disapproval of his actions.

“Toko”, he said firmly. He wanted to lift her chin and let her know it was okay to look level with him. This was not possible with the door wedged solidly between them. 

“May I come in?”, he said, gesturing for her to allow him in.

She bit her lip. “Y-yes of course Master Byakuya. Please.” 

She slowly opened the red door, peeking out into the dorm hallway. Nobody was there. Her glancing was quickly interrupted by Byakuya swiftly entering her room, closing the door behind him, and locking it. Her various handwritten papers gathered near the door fluttered about. 

“Would you like to sit down?” He indicated to her bed. 

Her bed was no different than the rest of her room: covered in a variety of papers with Toko’s handwriting all over it. Some were clearly rough drafts, filled to the brim as much writing as she could cram onto the page. Others seemed to be more about character development or general ideas. Only half of the large bed Hope’s Peak provided was covered. The other half was where she slept. He wondered how often inspiration struck her in dreams, and if that was an alternate reason to have such a mess on the bed. Byakuya had assumed her room looked something like this, but had never actually been inside. It wasn’t long before he realized why. In his quick glance over, he saw that his name was actually written on numerous pages. It was more than just his name. He also saw sprinklings of the Togami family itself, as well as the business. Surely she would have put them elsewhere if Toko realized he was going to appear tonight. He withheld a chuckle, and pretended not to notice. No need to spoil any fun she’s clearly having. 

He reached out and took hold of her hand, nodding in response to his question. It was slick with nervous sweat; not unexpected. She gratefully clasped his hand, barely noticeable at first but quickly becoming an almost overwhelming attack on his own fingers. Had he not been a Togami he would have flinched or or gritted his teeth. But such acts were only for commoners. 

Byakuya sat down on the empty part of the bed. He readjusted his glasses before looking back up at Toko. She quickly averted her eyes. He managed to calmly release his hand from her iron grip and pat the bedside next to him.

“Don’t you want to sit with me Toko?”

Her hands were already back at her braids, the hair already muddled and frizzy. Suddenly she stopped and her body grew rigid. Her brows furrowed into a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Y-you don’t even l-l-like me. Why are you being...so n-nice to me? Did Makoto put you up to this…? It’s not funny!” She was shaking with overwhelmed emotions; her voice was almost a shriek by the time the last sentence was out. She held out her wavering arm, pointing directly to Byakuya.

“You’re t-tricking me!”

Byakuya frowned. She knew she liked him but was distrustful. He figured that her infatuation with him would be enough to put aside her fears. Clearly this was not the case.

“I wanted to….to believe you w-would like me. Bu-bu-but you’re being way too friendly! Get away from me!!”

“Toko…”, he cleared his throat. “The Togami family has no interest in petty tricks or schemes. Even if Makoto wanted to embarrass you like this, I would have never agreed to it”

“Wh-why else would you be here then?” 

He stood up, knowing that his reply would be the difference between her believing him or not.   
Byakuya extended his right arm, cupping the side of her face as delicately as he could. While he had been taught many societal rules and courting behaviors to ascend the social ladder, he had never actually used most of them. Toko’s face froze in shock. Her eyes were locked on his for the first time, unflinching. His free arm made its way over to her still accusing arm, slowly pulling it down until it relaxed by her side. His thumb brushed away a tear.

“I care about you, and wanted to make sure you are well”. 

Toko’s eyes welled up and all at once she stepped forward. Byakuya’s hand slipped away from her face, barely avoiding pulling her glasses off as well. She pressed her body to his; her face buried in his chest. He felt her sobbing against him. Each heave brought wet tears that began soaking into his clothes. He brought her closer to him, enveloping her in his arms. Eventually she stepped back and looked up at Byakuya.

Her glasses were completely askew from the brief sobbing session. They had fogged up and smudged as well. Her blotchy wet face spoke of similar turmoil. Tears were still rolling down her cheek as she wiped her snot with her sleeve. Byakuya removed his handkerchief from an inner coat pocket, holding it out for her. She meekly took it. 

“Would you like some microfiber cloth for your glasses as well? It matches my handkerchief” 

He smiled warmly. She nodded and he retrieved it for her as well. She quickly cleaned her glasses of her previous embarrassment before setting them back on her face. He looked away to give her some space. When she was done, she tapped his arm, holding both of hers out with a borrowed cloth in each hand. Toko looked like a nervous but thankful child, unsure of what to expect. He hoped he could help her with that.

“No, you can keep them. I have many spares in my room. And I think this dark blue suits you very nicely anyway”

She smiled for the first time since he first saw her tonight. It was small, but Byakuya sighed a breath of relief anyway. He watched her tuck the cloths into a pocket hidden in her skirt. He then sat back down and looked up at her.

“Do you still think it’s a trick?”, Byakuya almost whispered.

“No”, Toko said, her usual hesitation gone.

“Would you like to sit with me now?”

“Y-yes. I would”.


End file.
